


【润旭】夜莺之歌伪结局

by lidia8203



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 黑化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidia8203/pseuds/lidia8203
Relationships: 旭凤 - Relationship, 润旭, 润玉 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【润旭】夜莺之歌伪结局

又是一个清晨，明媚的日光如同水银一样泼洒在窗台上，也照耀着呆呆看着窗外的人影，那是一个看起来有几分憔悴的红发青年，皮肤虽然白如牛乳，却略略有些黯淡无光，右手肿的高高的，被雪白的绷带包扎着，无力的垂放在身侧。

最柔软的棉质睡袍覆盖的脚踝上，扣着一个精雕细琢的锁环，连着细细的锁链，拴在大床的一侧，藏在睡袍底下的身躯早已没有一寸完好的肌肤，那白皙的身上充斥着无数的吻痕、指痕和牙印，青青紫紫的实在触目惊心。

他站在窗台旁看着外面，目光一眨不眨的盯着广骜的天空，那里澄空如洗，那里絮云飘飘，偶尔有几只鸟雀飞过，真是难得的自由和自在，他看的那样专注，那样认真，就连远处广场上爆发的如潮水般的声音都没法让他转过去。

今天真是一个好日子，阳光灿烂，也是一个十分适合处决罪犯的日子呢，他这样想着，嘴角溢出一丝若有似无的苦笑，这里距离广场并不远，眼角的余光还是能够瞥见，那些粗壮的刽子手将那些参与他逃跑之事的人一个一个送上断头台。

而那些欢呼声自然是懵懂的民众们发出的，虽然那些罪人之中确实有一些当晚乘火打劫的强盗，但更多的则是为了掩护他而与黑甲军作战的属下，如今混杂在那些蓬头垢面的强盗里面，根本看不出丝毫的分别，被木塞塞住的嘴也根本无法发出任何辩驳的言语。

嘎吱一声，紧闭的门被缓缓推开，青年微不可查的颤抖了一下，回过身来，后背紧紧贴靠着有些温热的窗台，仿佛这样就能汲取一点安全感，可来人还是不紧不慢的走到面前，轻车熟路的伸手探入衣襟，揪住早已红/肿发/胀的ru尖把玩，一边恶意满满的道：“怎样，满足你所看见的吗？我最亲爱的弟弟。”

旭凤咬着牙，竭力忍受着那凉冰冰的指尖在胸口摩挲，几乎如同冷血动物覆上的那种可怕触觉，一边尽力的把自己向着后方缩去，一面叫道：“杀了我吧，如果你还想坐稳你的王位，杀了我才是最好的选择。”那双飞扬的凤眸彤彤如火，尽是不屈的意志。

润玉轻笑了一声，收回蠢蠢欲动的指，又捧起那只伤残的右手端详，满足的看见经过浸泡在星辉圣水之后的手掌，从皮开肉绽一滩烂泥的模样逐渐恢复如常，那寸滴寸金的圣水，一滴就能让病痛的人恢复生机，如今却用来治疗那只被废去的手掌，若被教宗知晓，一定会叹息暴殄天物。

但是有什么关系呢，对于他来说，唯有眼前青年的存在才是最重要的，卞城公爵当初想要用来对付他的东西，如今能够侥幸发挥作用，也算是物有所值，润玉在那依旧有些发肿使不上力的手掌上抚了抚，怜爱地亲了亲，才恋恋不舍地放下。

他觑了一眼旁边的床头柜上，一个托盘中的牛奶早已热气全无，而辛苦烹饪的燕麦粥也凝固成一坨可疑的物体，看起来他可爱的夜莺根本没有吃下任何的食物，不免冷笑了一声，意有所指的道：“以为绝食就能够摆脱我的控制了吗？旭凤，你真是太天真了。”

之后发生的事情让这个善良的青年惊恐万分，润玉施施然从厨房叫出今日烹饪早餐的仆妇，然后当着弟弟的面，卫兵毫无怜惜的一个接一个的砍下她们的头颅，血腥扑面，倒在血泊中的尸体死不瞑目的瞪着，却再无一点点的生机。

旭凤肝胆俱裂的叫道：“我吃……我吃……”一面忙不迭扑过去，胡乱的将冷冰冰的牛奶往肚子里面灌，然而杯子甫一抬起，却被润玉伸手攫住，那个俊美的恶魔慢条斯理的夺下杯子，朝着剩下的抖如筛糠的厨娘叫道：“再去做一些食物来。”

那些侥幸逃出生天的仆妇忙不迭的应下，飞也似的离去，很快又准备了一顿丰盛的早餐，而旭凤则无可奈何的，在润玉紧盯的目光下，在旁侧屏着呼吸几乎快要晕过去的厨娘，和举着沾血斧子的卫兵陪伴下，一口接一口的吃下素日饭量的食物。

虽然每一口都难以下咽，虽然喉咙几次三番哽住，那些吞下的东西几乎要马上呕出来，可旭凤捂着嘴，眼角都忍不住溢出泪花，还是强忍着一口口的吃了下去，心中有一个声音大声的道：妥协吧，死的人已经够多了，何必再让无辜者因为自己而失去性命。

或许是温热的食物为早已冷到极点的身躯提供了一些热力，又或许那阳光太过温暖，吃过早餐坐在窗前晒太阳的青年不知不觉的，趴在小圆桌上睡了过去，难得祥和的面容上，嘴角微微的翘起，兴许梦中他依旧是那个天真不知事的王子，拥有慈爱的父王和宠溺的母后，还有娇俏可人的表妹一起玩耍。

处理完政事的国王踏入这个房间的时候，旭凤还没有醒来，正在发出均匀的鼾声，金灿灿的阳光射在身上，为雪白的袍子镀上一层金边，犹如天国之中的天使，下一刻就要生出翅膀飞去，润玉轻手蹑脚的走了过去，把瘦弱的青年抱起，在锁链丁零当啷的声响中放到了软绵绵的大床上。

旭凤是被突如其来的快/感刺激醒了，被阳光晒得暖洋洋的身躯上，被磨得有些疼痛的胸口正发闷发胀，底下青涩的东西正在一个人略显生疏的动作中膨/胀凸/张，随后被纳入一个温暖的所在，从圆融的柱头到柱身，没有放过一处的舔/舐和吮/吸。

旭凤忍不住用完好的左手捂住了脸，从紧紧咬合的齿间发出无奈的呼声：“神啊，求你住手，别这样……嗯……啊……”骤然间，甜腻的鼻音呼出，他大口大口的喘着气，那快感太过于剧烈，几乎在下一刻喷溅了出来，胸口急速的颤抖着，茫然的眼神不敢相信发生了什么。

“别这样……杀了我，杀了我……”可怜的青年早已不知所措，只能从哽咽的喉咙里发出小兽般可怜的哀鸣，然而恶魔并没有放过他，而是从被褥中探出头来，略显得意的叫道：“你也是有感觉的，不是么，我最亲爱的弟弟。”一面说一面扣住对方的手腕，急切的去吻他。

旭凤极力的扭动着脖子，想要远离对方的骚扰，然而高/潮过后的身体根本软绵绵的，提不起一丝一毫的力气，他无助的看着自己的哥哥咬住自己的唇瓣亲了又亲，直到稍稍缓解红肿的双唇又一次肿/胀，而唇齿间也尝到了自己的味道，略腥又带有一丝淡淡的咸。

青年的脸上瞬时出现了无数的神情，震惊、恐惧和羞愧交织在一起，却让始作俑者越发的欣悦，他慢条斯理的又一次展开了对方的身体，开始轻车熟路的探索那一处的秘境，然而这一次他却极其的温柔，温柔的仿佛拂过水面的清风，堪堪激起一圈一圈的涟漪。

那张窗前的大床又一次响起富有节奏的嘎吱嘎吱声，同时还映衬着锁链因在床铺上拖曳而发出的沙沙声，间或青年难以忍受的呻/吟和乞求，就像是一首王宫乐队奏出的小夜曲般令人着迷，暮色将近，太阳又一次落下了地平线，黑暗开始笼罩着大地，覆盖了所有的一切。

……

国王将他的王国治理的很好，在一次又一次将弟弟残余的势力和反对者逮捕并斩杀之后，广场上的断头台上时时蔓延着无穷无尽的血迹，而民众们也一次又一次的被震慑，胆战心惊的活着，再也无人为他们提供任何的帮助，剩余的人只有逃入山林里才能获得仅存的生机。

在得到了他的夜莺之后，也在消灭了所有隐患之后，润玉变得十分慈和大度，他兴修水渠，为干旱的农庄带来了灌溉的便利，又严惩贪官污吏，为诉告无门的平民们讨回公道，渐渐的，那些往日的血腥景象在人们的心中淡去，属下的国民都开始称赞国王的功德。

稳坐王位的润玉仿佛志得意满，尤其是当莫尔主教在他的暗中支持下，被教廷视若下任教皇的接班人时，每个月自中央大陆捎来的星辉圣水便是那个人最好的表态，但他还是有着不满足，因为他豢养的夜莺从未有一日低下那高高昂起的头颅。

他奉上了自己拥有的一切，从远方带回来的珍稀血钻，到南洋商人进贡的拳头大的明珠，他将所有珍奇的珠宝都放到那个人的面前，无数璀璨的珠光将房间照的熠熠生辉，可在旭凤的眼中，却仿佛泥土瓦砾般，没有一丝一毫的动容，根本不屑一顾。

他也曾邀请了集市上的手艺人来王宫中表演，那小丑可笑的神情和动作逗得身侧服侍的侍女都在哈哈大笑，而魔术师变的魔术也都叫大家瞠目结舌，可旭凤依旧用那一副冷冰冰的神情看着，眼神游离，灵魂仿佛不知飘向了何方。

他绞尽脑汁地取悦他最爱的夜莺，可那个倔强的弟弟似乎只有在动情的时候才会一改冷漠的神情，变得生动起来，而他如此卑微的，卑微的祈求着对方交付的真心，就像一个虔诚的教徒在仰望着高高在上的神祗，可神依旧冷冽的看着，从未有过回应。

他似乎拥有了曾经所向往的一切，但是他却永远得不到最爱那个人的心，每一次在青年撕开冷淡的面具，开始拒绝和反抗时，他一面按下对方的挣扎，一面却还痴痴的问：“你爱我吗？我可以奉上所有，无论是地位、珍宝还是其他，我只想要你的心。”

而青年则惨然的笑着，却道：“好啊，给我一把利刃，我就把心剖给你！”他的嘴角充斥着嘲弄和讥讽，因为害怕他自裁或者逃跑，这个封闭的房间里所有尖锐的、具有潜在伤害的东西都早已被替换，而全天侍候一旁的侍女也让他根本无法做任何的事。

时光匆匆，日子犹如流水一般无声无息的逝去，身为一个普通人类，青年的面容开始逐渐变老，身体也一日日的衰弱，兴许是忧思过度，再多的圣水也无法拯救一个早存死志的人，润玉虽然也用魔力将自己一起变老，可那黑暗的魔力只是破坏与毁灭之力，终究无法阻止对方的衰老。

就像神都无法干涉凡人的生死，青年终于走到了生命的尽头，润玉静静的坐在床前，原本一头乌木般的长发早已化作了几近透明的银丝，而苍老的面容一眨不眨的看着躺在床上的人，那个曾经鲜活富有生气，连笑容都那样灿烂的人，如今却躺在厚厚的被褥中奄奄一息。

他紧紧的擢着对方枯瘦的手指，再一次问出重复过千次万次的话语：“旭凤，你这一生，到底爱不爱我？我那么爱你，爱你宛如生命，爱你爱得痛不欲生，爱你仿佛要将整颗心都掏给你，你为什么不能回应我一点点的爱，哪怕是一点点，指甲盖那么大也好。”

“……绝不！我恨你，我永远永远的恨你，我诅咒你下地狱，哥哥……”病容憔悴的人露出了一个微笑，他的皮肤已然松弛，红艳的发也褪去颜色，变成了深褐，眼角褶皱深深，却尽是释然和解脱，在生命的最后时刻，他终于能够脱离可怕的生活，离开这里。

然而还有一丝遗憾，旭凤费劲地将眼神投向窗外已经开始飘雪的天空，那里依旧广骜无边，蒙蒙的空中飘落着朵朵如柳絮一般大小的雪花，渐渐的在窗台上堆积，那是他穷尽一生都没有得到过的自由，叹惋着：“多想……去那儿看看……”

手腕骤然无力的落下，眼前的人静静的躺着，紧闭的双目，含笑的唇宛然如生，却永远停止了呼吸，那纯白的灵魂从枯朽的身上浮起，渐渐的朝着开启的天国之门而去，润玉徒劳的伸出了手，可那永恒的光明依旧灼痛了他，却根本挽留不了一分。

他死了，他所爱的夜莺终于死去了，死在了他静心打造的笼子里，至死都没有回应他的爱，他那疯狂又执着的爱，或许一切的一切，从相遇开始便是一个错误，一个命运之神漫不经心所开的的玩笑，叫人痛彻心扉的玩笑。

安葬了弟弟的国王似乎有些无所适从，回到空荡荡的房间里，那无处不在的熟悉的气息，而再也看不见的那个人影终究让他明白，他永远，永远失去了他最爱的夜莺，失去挚爱的他，还有什么值得他留下呢？是那些如同负累一般的权势，还是可以随意操纵的人心？

胸口的黑色曼陀罗在最后一片花瓣变黑之前停止了，他维持着老年人的状态，既不会死也不会老去，而面对国王几十年如一日不立王后，没有子嗣，而肆意宠爱着一个神秘美人的姿态，朝野上下早已议论纷纷，已经有不少人提出要选取后嗣立为储君。

可那跟我有什么关系呢？润玉恍恍惚惚的想着，他突然想到了旭凤最后的言语，或许自己该代他完成他一生都没有完成的愿望，去看一看黄沙漫地的荒漠，去渡一渡浪涛汹涌的大河，去爬一爬白雪皑皑的雪山，如果那样的话，说不定他就会原谅自己吧。

国王消失了，带着一支雪白的笛子，那是他最爱的人留给他唯一的东西，丢下了一切，任凭朝臣们如无头苍蝇一样四处寻找，他携着那副老人的模样，四处的流浪，一遍又一遍的叙说着王子与夜莺的故事，那是一个多么叫人动容的故事啊。

……

“夜莺拒绝了王子，开始不吃不喝，日夜鸣叫，他的声音越来越弱，越来越轻，在第七天的时候，王子再次来到笼子前，却发现夜莺早已经死去，鲜红的血从那细小的喉咙中溢出，沾湿了僵冷的羽毛，他已经死了，流尽了全身的鲜血而死。”老人的话依旧不急不缓的说着，可周遭的孩童还是若有所感的泛起了泪花。

那个红发的孩子擦了擦忍不住流出的眼泪，捧着脸感慨道：“多么可悲的故事，王子执着的爱着夜莺，夜莺为何不能回应王子呢？”老人闻言神情一滞，低低的道：“我不知道。”可那孩子还是突然拍手叫道：“我明白了，如果王子一开始不把夜莺关起来，说不定夜莺会爱上王子。”

孩子那稚嫩的语气在老人的心头掀起了翻天巨浪：原来是这样么？如果不是对等的爱，终究得不到一颗真心，竟是如此么……他呆呆的坐着，神情恍惚的看着那些孩童们四散而去，看着月上中天，将漆黑的树丛画出婆娑的影子。

“原来如此，原来是这样啊……”老人又伸手入怀，摸了摸那支早已被摩挲得光滑无比的骨笛，叹息着朝着郊外走去，佝偻的背影渐渐的在黑乎乎的野地里消失，就像他来时那样悄悄的离去，夜色渐沉，笼罩了一切，然而明日太阳会照样升起，驱散这所有的阴霾。

夜莺伪结局 完


End file.
